


Community Spirit

by Productive_Writings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Post-DMC4, community spirit in Fortuna, fluff i guess?, just feel-good stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Productive_Writings/pseuds/Productive_Writings
Summary: What if the people of Fortuna respoded to the False Saviour Incident in the same way that we in the UK are handelling COVID-19 lockdown?Or,Nero is forced to reevaluate the way he feels about taking part in community activities.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	Community Spirit

Fortuna was a small, close-knit community, and word spread quickly.

So, of course, when one family decided that they would put aside time to show their appreciation for everyone working on rebuilding the city, their neighbours joined in. And their neighbour’s neighbours. And the entire street...

It quickly became tradition that, every Thursday evening at 8pm, the people of Fortuna would stand on their doorsteps and clap in support of all those who were out risking their lives to make the streets safe, and for all those who no longer could. It was an unspoken arrangement between each citizen, an alliance formed in celebration of the people who would one day put Fortuna back on its feet.

Today was one such day, and it was currently 7:55pm. Kyrie had finished washing and putting away the dishes, and had just located Nero, who had for once arrived home in time for dinner. “It’s almost time,” she announced, and he turned his head to look up at her from his place on the couch. “Are you going to come outside and clap with me?”

Nero scoffed. “Why? What difference does it make? It’s not like it’s actually doing anything.”

Kyrie understood - Nero had always had a hard time with participation in group activities, and he wasn’t a huge believer in the idea of ‘community spirit'. He was also the kind of person who had to see an immediate effect to know that there was one. Killing demons he could understand; clapping for the people doing it, he couldn’t. Even so, she'd been hoping that today might have been different.

“It’s about everyone coming together to show that they appreciate what’s being done to rebuild the city.” She offered in explanation.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t include me, does it?”

Kyrie was taken aback a little. “Of course they’re clapping for you too, Nero. You've done more to help the island than anyone.”

He shook his head. “No, they’re clapping for the Knights of the Order, which I'm not a part of any more. Even if I still was, I was never exactly the kind of Knight people wanted to celebrate, was I?” Nero stood up from the sofa and made his way to the window, peeling back the curtain enough to look out at the families already beginning to gather on their front steps. “It might look like they’re all in this together, but everyone’s only really clapping for the couple of people they actually care about, and I can guarantee not a single one of them would be thinking about me.”

Maybe he was right, and everyone only cheered on the people closest to them... but then, if everybody was clapping, then didn’t that still mean that everyone had someone clapping for them? And in that case, Nero did have someone who would be holding him in their thoughts, didn’t he?

“... I'll be clapping for you.” Kyrie replied, ringing her hands together, hoping that that would be enough. He turned to look back at her, pulling his attention away from the rest of Fortuna. “I do every week.”

Nero abruptly looked away again, still trying to put on an act of being in a bad mood, but the long hair hanging over the side of his face still couldn’t hide the smile that Kyrie knew had crept its way across his cheeks, especially when he raised his left hand to brush at his nose.

Kyrie glanced up at the clock – 7:58pm; perhaps she could still manage to convince him... 

Kyrie laced her fingers through the glowing blue claws of Nero’s Devil Bringer, drawing his eyes back to hers. “You always say you wished people treated you like part of the community, but maybe you can help them by acting like you _are_ a part of it,” she offered sincerely, with no hint of sarcasm. “Please?”

She didn’t know if he was just humouring her, or if he had had a genuine change of heart, bit either way Nero allowed her to lead him to their front door.

It was 8pm on a Thursday, and everyone in Fortuna was clapping.

**Author's Note:**

> _The clapping phenomenon first started in the UK because of a Facebook post that circulated during the first week of lockdown, telling people to clap at 8pm on Thursday to show their support to the doctors and nurses of the NHS._
> 
> _Somehow, half the country got on board, and the newspapers encouraged everyone to make it a weekly habit._
> 
> _It is now week 4 of lockdown. People clap, cheer, sound trumpets and light fireworks, and we use it as a time to recognise the importance of every key worker still helping to keep everyone on their feet._


End file.
